the_alliance_for_peacefandomcom-20200213-history
Mesh'la Kryze
Origins Mesh'la Kryze was one of the twin daughters born to Duchess Satine Kryze and Obi-Wan Kenobi in 32BBY. To avoid discovery by the Jedi, She and her twin, Ka'rta, were brought up by their mother's sister, a death watch mercenary named Jasmine Starhunter-Kryze. Mesh'la soon discovered that she and her sister were not alike. Ka'rta was, as far as their aunt Jasmine was concerned, a little angel. Ka'rta had taken to her Mandalorian training very quickly, but little Mesh'la hated it. Mesh'la hated fighting of any type. Like her mother, she was a pacifist. Her baby sister, Katrina, was also a pacifist. Changes When Mesh'la was thirteen, her aunt Jasmine married Kit Pain, adopted son of Holly Talon Blood, notorious bounty hunter/warrior/political leader. Mesh'la joined the alliance that Holly led, The Alliance For Peace. She worked her way up through the ranks very quickly, and when the chance arose, she ran for the post of Alliance Senator, an election which she won easily. Later, when Holly had personal problems to attend to, Mesh'la lead an alliance meeting from her home on Coruscant. Her sister Ka'rta attended the meeting, instructed by Holly to protect Mesh'la. Mesh'la hated leading the meeting for one reason: she had to anounce the start of the war with Xalandra Nova and Nebula Corp. Katrina's Kidnap And The Felucian Meetings (novelised format) "But she's my sister, why can't I come on the rescue mission!?" Mesh'la Kryze did not get angry very often, but just now, she was livid. She had just been told that she would not be going on the soon to be staged mission to rescue her beloved baby sister Katrina. Poor little Kat, she thought to herself, she's not even one and that Togruta scum bucket has taken her from us! "I'd like to have you with us, sister, but you know the reason you're being left behind." Ka'rta Kryze, Mesh'la's twin sister appeared behind her. Mesh'la sighed. Ka'rta was right. As usual. "Ka'rta's right. You can't come on this mission. We need our warriors, not our diplomats." Holly Talon, the alliance leader, cut off whatever Mesh'la had been about to say. Mesh'la nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She knew very well that Holly wasn't too fond of her, because of her pacifism. "And anyway, we have another mission for you. You, in your position as alliance senator, will be attending the Felucian conference with Lady Starqueen, Lady Secura, Jasmine Starhunter-Kryze and a few others who I will not name at present." Mesh'la tried not to pull a face. It was quite difficult. The first thought that flashed through her head was: Aunty Jasmine!? At a political meeting!? Was that thought through!? Her second thought was: oh heck. Lollie Starqueen and Kate Secura? That pair of stuck up Twi'leks!? It was all she could do not to growl. The Union Dispute Victory In The Election Coming soon! The Unofficial Alliance Leader Mesh'la Kryze bit back a smirk. No one could stop her plans now. Her supporters held all the positions of power inside The Alliance. She was Leader in all but name. And Talon would be dealt with, of that she was certain. Holly Talon was nothing but a disillusioned soldier, many years past her best. Her politics was plain and simple idealism. She would fall, Mesh'la knew it. Holly couldn't be allowed to have any part in the future of The Alliance - if any part in the future at all - or Mesh'la's entire plan would fall apart. Gathering Allies The Twi'lek woman stared at her, as if she was struggling to believe her ears. Mesh'la resisted the urge to tap her foot. Now was not the moment to lose her patience with her potential ally. "Do you have an answer for me, Lady Clara?" She enquired, keeping her voice neutral. When the Twi'lek didn't answer, she continued with the persuasive words that filled her head. "Don't you feel over-shadowed by her? Surely you feel like she never gives you a chance? She speaks over you; doesn't let you lead missions; refuses to let you speak on her behalf at meetings she cannot be present at.... don't you feel like you deserve more?" The Alliance Cold War A Bold Move The Second Election Friends And Enemies Category:Female Characters Category:Supporters Of TAFP Reform Category:Humans